


Never Grow Up

by WishaDream



Series: Kaylor Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Day of School, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Magic, Meet the Family, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dropping the kid off at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Taylor is having trouble letting go of her daughter on her first day of school.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Series: Kaylor Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889338
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Never Grow Up

“She’s too young. We should hold her back another year.”

Karlie patted her wife’s arm as she assured her, “It’s fine. It’s not like she’ll be gone the whole day. Just think of it as an opportunity for her to make more friends and practice magic in a safe environment.”

“But what if she has problems with both.”

“She won’t. She takes after you.”

This did not look to comfort Taylor as she reminded her, “I was not the best spell caster. That was you. And you know it took me a long time to make decent friends.”

“But you finally did make them and they are really good friends. I’m so bad at making friends I had to borrow yours.”

Taylor laughed, looking up at the rearview mirror so she could see the little girl in the backseat. She was dressed in her school uniform, the blue of the jacket making her golden eyes stand out more. That morning she had requested Taylor do her hair up in a milk maid’s braid. Karlie had had to take over, using a little magic to make it just perfect.

“You still okay with this, Abhita?”

The little girl smiled brightly, her smile reassuring as she insisted, “I’m okay, Mommy.”

The blonde smiled to herself, still feeling the ache of separation as she watched the little girl swing her feet along with the car radio. The girl hadn’t shown any signs of nervousness, not like Taylor had her first day of kindergarten. Before they had left the house the little girl had even come up to pat Taylor’s hand as she assured her, “I’ll be fine, Mommy.”

Why was everyone else taking this so well? Didn’t they realize that everything was changing?

Seeing she was still panicking, Karlie patted Taylor’s arm as she said, “We both ended up find by the end. She will too.”

Taylor forced a smile, still not feeling any better as they pulled up to the school.

Outside they each gave the little girl a parting hug as Taylor just managed to keep herself from bursting out in tears. At the door of the school the little girl looked back to give her mom’s one final wave goodbye, along with an air kiss.

Once she was out of sight Taylor let out a long shaky breath, “Okay, I guess that wasn’t so bad.”

As she turned to head back to the car she noticed tears were spilling down Karlie’s cheeks as she took in great sobbing breaths.

“Karlie!”

“We need to go after her. We can’t let her go. We need to get her back.”

Taylor grabbed her arm, pulling her back as she said, “You said it was fine.

Another great sob as she told the sky, “I was lying. I don’t want her to leave. I don’t want her to go. She’s still just a baby.”

Taylor held her close, letting out soothing sounds as she rubbed her back. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No it’s not. School was the worst. It took us both forever to find good friends and we both felt so much pressure to do our best. It was unbearable.”

“It’s okay. We’ll make sure she doesn’t have that pressure put on her. And we’ll help her find good friends. It’s going to be okay.”

“But what if she never makes friends?”

“We’ll tell her all she needs is to find that one special person to get her through those terrible days. Now come on, let’s get home so we can make a nice snack for when she gets back.”

Karlie sniffed, her breath still shaking as they started back together, “Was I that person?”

Taylor smiled, “I was thinking Abigail.”

Karlie laughed, “You’re right. Abigail is a good friend. I’m glad you have her in your life.”

Taylor smiled as she leaned in to plant a kiss on her wife’s cheek, “I’m glad I have you as well.”

Karlie squeezed her hand as they smiled at each other. Above them fireworks started to go off as Taylor lifted her eyes to take in the display of lights. Frowning playfully she looked back at Karlie as she pointed up at the explosive lights.

“Is that you?”

Karlie made an innocent shrug as her lips curved mischievously.

As the two got into the car their little girl watched them from the window of her class. Smiling she lifted her eyes to the fireworks as she moved her fingers while whispering a spell that made them stop.

“Abhita we’re doing finger painting.”

Smiling she jumped down from the windowsill as she headed over, “Coming.”


End file.
